csofandomcom-20200223-history
Plasma Gun
|type = Assault rifle |designer = Unknown |origin = Unknown |used = |system = plasmagun |source = Top 50 Decoder |accuracy = 96% |knockback = 19% |stun = 38% |magazine = 45 / 200 |ammotype = |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds |fire = Automatic |zombiez = 4 |addon = |damage = 28 |price = $6250 |recoil = 12% |rateoffire = 88% |weightloaded = 14% |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 110 |damageC = 245 }}Plasma Gun is a Science Fiction assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online obtainable from Bingo. Overview Plasma Gun is a futuristic assault rifle fed with 45 rounds of plasma shells. Although the projectiles move slower than bullets, the damage is massive. It uses the powerful energy of plasma and destroys everything in sight. Its secondary fire activates the scope. However, the firepower decreases over range. Advantages *High damage *Short reload time *Decent accuracy and recoil *Usable scope *Does not increase zombies' anger bar *High magazine size *Projectiles deal splash damage *Explosion could deal damage through thin walls, even in Basic mode *Explosion does not inflict self-harm Disadvantages *Plasma does not hit instantly *Difficult to obtain from Bingo Event *Expensive *Low rate of fire *Heavy weight *The weapon's idle sound makes it hard to listen for footsteps *Cannot perform headshot (except with Concentrated Fire) Tips ; Zombie modes *45 rounds of Plasma Gun can deal 1935 ~ 3870 damage to zombies, without increasing their Anger bars. *Stand still or crouch when firing for better accuracy. *Not recommended for escaping zombies due to bullets don't hit instantly and inaccuracy when running. ; Zombie Scenario *In Zombie Scenario, 45 rounds of Plasma Gun can deal up to 29000+ damage to bosses, provided that the firepower has been maxed. *Even at a mere level 1 firepower, the Plasma Gun can deal 130 damage per shot to zombies/bosses and 5830 damage to barricades from 45 rounds. *When being surrounded, use the explosion as an advantage by firing it at your feet, it will kill zombies within the explosion range without harming the user. Events ; Plasma Gun Only available from Bingo. *South Korea: 27 June 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 2 July 2013. *China: 3 July 2013. *Indonesia: 21 July 2014. *Singapore/Malaysia: 23 July 2014. *CSN:Z: 1 April 2015. *Vietnam: 21 May 2015. ; Aqua Sold in shop for limited time with only 100 days limit. *South Korea: 14 July 2016. Comparison to Ethereal ; Positive *Higher damage (+17) *More accurate (+6%) *Higher magazine capacity (+15) *Can zoom *Higher knockback power *Does not increase zombie's anger bar ; Neutral *Same reload time (3.0 seconds) *Firing sound cannot be heard from afar ; Negative *More expensive (+$2350) *Higher recoil (+8%) *Lower rate of fire (-3%) *Heavier (+8% weight) *Cannot perform headshot *Doesn't hit instantly *Makes very loud noise upon impact Gallery Plasma Gun= File:Plasmagun_viewmodel.png|View model File:Plasmagun_6_viewmodel.png|Ditto, enhanced version plasma_worldmodel.png|World model File:Plasmagun6_worldmodel.png|Ditto, enhanced version plasma_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Sas_wplasma.png|SAS with Plasma Gun File:Sas_wplasma2.png|Ditto Plasmabeamswordkp.png|South Korea poster File:Plasmagun_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster 20130703ff_4.jpg|China poster File:Plasma_beamsword_singaporemalaysia_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Encounter_plasma_indonesia_poster.png|Indonesia poster muzzleflash27.gif|Muzzle flash plasmaball.gif|Plasma ball plasmabomb.gif|Explosion sprite Plasma Gun.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot_20130712_1250420.jpg|Obtained from the Bingo Event plasmahud.jpg|HUD icon |-| Aqua= File:Plasmagunpaint_viewmodel.png|View model Promotion roomlist.jpg|South Korea poster File:Plasmagun_poster_korea.jpg|Ditto File:Plasmagunpaint_poster_china.jpg|China poster Draw Idle Fire Explosion Reloading Trivia *This is the second weapon that does not increase zombie's anger bar after Crossbow. *Like Crossbow, the enemy will receive red danger alert from every direction when a Plasma Gun user shoots him/her. *This weapon has a sign of WHMIS symbol called "Oxidizing Materials". *There is a bug where when you get infected after shooting a few times, if those shots hit a human, he/she will get infected. However, it was fixed in later updates. *The "ICE FIRE" words can see at Aqua Painted Plasma Gun weapon body (note that the words is reversed in right hand view). *After full enhancement, the magazine size is extended to 60. External links *Plasma weapon (fiction) at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons Category:Assault rifle Category:Premium weapons Category:Fictional Category:Miscellaneous Category:Science fiction weapons Category:Events exclusive Category:Code box items Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Futuristic weapons Category:Scoped weapons Category:Heavy weapon